DFI: Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by SethMaxwell06
Summary: Devon and Lauren are unable to sleep due to a storm. They seek comfort in their parents who show them that even the scariest things can sometimes bring about something good and beautiful. Song fic/one-shot; takes place during DFI 3


So finally finished this, was working on it off and on. My muse has been jumping stories lately mainly between DFI, Look to the Stars, Shinobi of the Fellowship and the Black Birds series. It's annoying, but I just learn to deal with it. Plus real life has been a pain in the ass lately and it's been killing my creativity as of late which leaves me rather frustrated. But oh well! Something sweet and cute to the point that you'll probably vomit a little. But I couldn't get the idea out of my head. So enjoy! **P.S This takes place during DFI III**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Twilight or Naruto. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own the song used in this but I do own Lauren and Devon.

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairings), implication of Male Pregnancy (M-preg) and... that's it. This is a rather normal, sweet story.

**Pairings/Characters:** _Edward/Naruto, Lauren and Devon_

* * *

**Dance of Fire and Ice:**

**Lullaby for a Stormy Night**

A Twilight/Naruto Fanfiction

By: Seth Maxwell

Wide blue eyes nestled upon youthful faces watched with startled fright as lightning lit up the sky with a heavy crack while thick drops of rain splattered against the window. Tiny fists clung to blankets as if hoping it would provide protection from the harsh storm that lingered outside. Another flash of lightning startled the twins as they cried out in fear, their ears pressing back. Lauren hid her brother's face against her neck, her own eyes watering in distress.

"I want mommy," Devon whimpered to his sister, shaking slightly. Lauren nuzzled him and placed a kiss on his forehead trying to sooth him. After all, he was her little brother and everyone always told her that she had to make sure to take care of him.

"I know. Me too Dev," Lauren murmured her eyes clenching shut as thunder roared over head.

A sudden noise to their left made the pair turn quickly, their eyes widening with fright. They watched as the door opened only to relax and cry out in relief as their parents appeared. Both were dressed for bed, obviously having been resting before they came to check on them. Smiling warmly, Naruto glided forward, "What's wrong my little ones?"

Devon immediately latched onto the blond, sobbing softly, "M-Mommy!" Features softening more, Naruto shifted Devon higher to his chest and stroked his back rocking him gently while Edward took Lauren, mimicking his husband's movements.

"Come now, tell us what's wrong my stars," Edward coaxed gently as he ran his fingers through Lauren's hair. She gazed up at her father with wet eyes, whimpering, "T-The storm's s-scary d-daddy." Devon nodded in agreement refusing to release his mother, burying himself against his chest. Sighing, Naruto cooed, "Come little ones, it's not so bad. The storm can't harm you."

"B-but mommy! It's loud and scary!" Devon hiccupped.

"And t-there are monsters!" Lauren exclaimed clinging tighter to Edward's shirt. Vampire and demon looked to each other before gazing down at their children again. They understood that it was natural for Lauren and Devon to fear such things, but they also needed to learn that none of it could harm them.

Humming for a moment, Naruto suddenly smiled, "Would you like for me to sing for you? Will that make you feel better?" The twins gazed up at the mother before nodding shyly while Edward smiled. It was surprising that Naruto could sing and that he had a nice voice compared to when he was younger. The blond had said that he used to sound like nails on a chalk board, but then as he grew older and his voice changed a bit, he got better.

"Alright, I'll sing for you but only if you promise to sleep in your own beds tonight. You're both becoming too big to sleep with your dad and I when you get scared. Promise?" Naruto coaxed. Lauren and Devon glanced at each other before nodding again, seemingly hesitant but wanting to hear their mother sing.

Smiling, Naruto began to rock Devon and stroke his hair humming lightly while Edward did the same, his eyes closed in order to listen.

_Little child, be not afraid  
Though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight_

_Little child, be not afraid  
The thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear stained face  
I am here tonight_

The twins began to settle and relax as they listened to their mother's voice, its soothing quality seeming to drown out the thunder from outside. Edward smiled as he felt his children begin to calm, their nervous heart beats slowing.

_And someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sands  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning_

Blue eyes softened as Naruto watched Lauren yawn sleepily as she snuggled into her pillow while Devon wiped away the last of his tears, his lip no longer quivering.

_Little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

_Little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you see  
in the morning_

Reaching out he ran a claw tenderly over Devon's drooping ears stroking them soothingly. He repeated the motion for Lauren who purred in appreciation, eyes becoming heavy with the pull of sleep. Yet they seemed to remains stubborn which merely amused their parents.

_For you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
the rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

Listening to their breathing slow and their minds calm, both Edward and Naruto carefully extracted themselves from the bed trying not to jar the sleeping pair. All the while the blond continued to sing as he pulled the covers up more, tucking them in.

_And I hope that you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sands  
makes the beautiful world that you see  
in the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning  
the rain will be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning_

Trailing off, Naruto chastely placed kisses upon his children's foreheads. He smiled when they shifted but didn't stir lost to the realm of dreams. Straightening, he and Edward quietly made their way to the door closing it silently behind them. Edward hugged his golden fox before guiding him back to their room having no doubt that Naruto was still tired.

"Where did you learn that song?" the vampire questioned as they climbed into bed.

"Hmm, a long time ago when I was still little and human. I used to be afraid of storms too mainly because I lived alone as a child. I would hide under the covers and cry, I was terrified. But then one day during a storm, I heard a woman singing while I was under my blanket. I had been confused of course since there was no one else in my apartment, but her voice was so soft and soothing I didn't mind. I fell asleep to her singing and when I woke up the next morning I had been tucked in and my forehead tingled like someone kissed me. It continued on even when I became too old to fear storms, but it was nice and it made me feel loved," Naruto explained.

Edward reached out to pull him closer inquiring, "Who do you think it was?"

"It was my mom… I know it was."

"I believe so too," Edward hummed, "She must have loved you very much to reach you even in death."

Naruto nodded humming thoughtfully, "I think I can understand why now that I have my own kids. A parent's love seems to make anything possible."

"I think any love makes the impossible possible," Edward stated, "Friendships, love between families and romantic love… all of it is strong

"Yeah," Naruto yawned, "You're right."

Hugging his husband closer, Edward smiled gently, "Time to sleep my beloved sun."

"I'll never understand why you seem to enjoy watching me sleep," the blond muttered, "I'd find it boring if I had to watch someone sleep."

Edward chuckled, "Nothing's ever boring when it comes to you Naruto. But I enjoy watching you, there's just something soothing about listening to you breathe and seeing you completely relaxed without stress."

"Sap," he snorted. The bronze haired vampire shrugged and held his mate close as he began to drift off. It wasn't long before the storm died down and only the softest pitter of rain hit the windows adding to the restful atmosphere. All the while Edward remained still as he cradled the blond close listening to him breathe and watching his face, taking in the softness of his features and the faintest hue of rose upon his lips and cheeks.

"My family… my life," he thought as he detected the steady heart beats of his children in the next room, "I promise until my last breath I will protect you. Naruto… you and the children are my world now. Come what may, I'll never let you go."

**FIN.**

* * *

And that's it! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!

**~Seth**


End file.
